Academic
The Academic is the symbol of the advancements of the technology in the future, which she manifests through her artillery attacks, biochemical warfare and her trusty companion, the mechanical butler Alfredo. Originally from the future, the Academic is sent on a journey fifty years into the past on a mission to change the events that led to the destruction of Altea's realm. The Academic is a mid-ranged fighter with an arsenal that allows her to unleash damage in the form of cannon shells and grenades with specialized effects, debilitate enemy movement and give minor support to allies. She is later given the option to advance to the focus of technology as an Engineer or alchemy as an Alchemist. Background The Academic, despite her petite physique, is a force to be reckoned with due to her ability to shower opponents with her artillery-based abilities and her expertise in handling technology that should not exist in the current time. She can fire cannon shells towards packs of enemies to deal damage in a single hit, or throw a specialized grenade to inflict a certain status, whether it is stunning enemies, rendering them unable to see her next attacks, or pulling them into a certain point. When trouble comes for the Academic, she can escape danger by summoning a chopper-like device to fly away and can leave behind a grenade to her approaching enemies. The embodiment of the Academic's advancement in technology is her mechanical "butler" Alfredo, which she can call on the spot when the need arises. This towering machine boasts a sturdy body to withstand attacks in the Academic's behalf and can also pack a decent punch as well, making it a well-balanced ally when traveling alone. Although looks can be deceiving, the Academic can fend for herself in situations which might appear as too dangerous for someone of her level, with the help of early access to crowd control skills and the Alfredo, which increases her survivability in combat. History The Academic was born fifty years beyond the present time; at this period, the land created by Altea was threatened over by the Red Dragon, and the New Six Heroes were entrusted in leading the army that will oppose Red Dragon's charge into Altea's world. The battle ended with five of the six heroes killed, and Velskud, the remaining of the Six Heroes, joined the retreat into the underground, where the survivors of the siege established a community beneath the surface of Altea's world while the inhabitants of the world of Vestinel claimed the surface as theirs. Years passed, and Jasmine, the granddaughter of Kevin and Lily, discovered a jewel with a mysterious power. She split it into thirty fragments and implanted each of them into thirty clones of herself, which she later sent twenty-six of them to the past. None of these girls were informed about their status as clones, neither were supposed to know about each other. Unknown to the girls, her true plans were to create an army of clones to send to the past and destroy the world to avoid the future they live on from existing, and the first twenty-six girls sent were one-use test clones with a very short life-span. Instead the girls were made believe they were Jasmine's biological sisters with implanted memories, and were told to change the outcome of the battle of the New Six Heroes against the Red Dragon to create a better future. Time Traveler While living in the future, the Academic befriended Velskud, the remaining hero who was also friend of Jasmine. She mets up with Velskud some time before the day her mission begins and confesses her excitement, at which Velskud responds that that her excitement was unnecessary because she knows the history and is well aware of the dangers from the past. Veslkud then ask Academic what she will do if she sees someone in danger, at which she answers that Jasmine told her to not do anything dangerous that could change the history. He ask Academic about her feelings and that if she agrees with Jasmine, and Academic answers that she understands her sister is right but confesses that she might help them. Velskud tells her that there is no right answer and that she should go where her heart goes. Velskud claims that a hero isn't decided by someone, but born while a person thinks and chooses. Lastly, he hoped that Academic would not regret the decisions she takes and told her to think carefully about what she wants and that he believes she is more than qualified to be a hero. When the time came, she received a copy of the Apocalypse to travel to Prairie Town of the past, but the ship malfunctioned and she crashed near Mana Ridge. She was left stranded in the present, with her body's age regressing to that of a 13-year-old and nothing to rely on but her wits and Alfredo, her giant robot butler. With limited contact with the future world, she begins her quest to try to fix the events in the future, to save the Prophet and set right what once went wrong. She managed to establish contact with Jasmine who ordered her to investigate about the acts of treason committed by members of the Templar Knights, especially Clerics Jake and Cedric and make sure the Vision Orb and Sage's Cane is found. She begins her mission exploring the old monastery and encounters a young Cleric, who introduces to her as Edan. Academic soon confesses that she is from the future and Edan, thinking the Academic has gone mad starts praying for her mental health. Academic breaks the silence by asking about the Vision Orb and Edan answers that when he arrived, the room that guarded the Orb was already barged in. Academic travels back to Mana Ridge and ask Cynthia if her apprentice, Sorceress Angelica, delivered the Vision Orb. Cynthia gets angry at Edan for spoiling the plan, but answers that Angelica still doesn't come back with the Orb and Academic decides to go look for her. Angelica is found at Frost Hill, throwing a tantrum at the fact that she lost the Vision Orb to a Minotaur. Academic takes out one of her devices to check information about about that Minotaur, who turns out to be Umbaba who lives in a hall of the old monastery. Angelica gets excited over the machine and then the Academic confesses she is from the future. Angelica ignores her and starts packing her things to go to the monastery to get the Vision Orb back and persuades the Academic into following her. Finally they reach Umbaba and Academic fights the Minotaur while Angelica just wait and watches, angering her. After the fight, Angelica begs to be her the one who brings the Orb due to Cynthia threatening her to be turned into a frog. Angelica rushes out of the place as soon as she got the Orb. Back at Mana Ridge, Cynthia is seen in distress due to the Vision Orb being stolen from her as soon as she got it back and Academic then uses the Station and discusses with Jasmine about what happened. Jasmine informs that Edan and Angelica are in fact the heroes known as "The Holy Guardian of Light"'' and "The Ruler of the Overflowing Mana", and that the conflict between Jake and Edan is about to occur. She explains that Jake, who is regarded as a brother to Edan, is the one who stole the Vision Orb and that he will soon die at the hands of Edan. This is an event that will mark Edan's life forever and Academic is told to not interfere. Despite this, she told Angelica about Jake's plans but didn't trust her, and then attempted to talk Jake out of the Dragon Followers and warns him about Sorceress Angelica and Edan who are pursuing him and that he will soon be killed by Edan using her communicator. The plan failed and Jake decided to follow his destiny. The outcome was the same, with Jake being killed by Edan. Academic traveled back at Mana Ridge and meet up with Cynthia, who starts explaining the Prophecy at which Academic answers that she already knows the whole story, to her surprise. Cynthia laments that the Academic as gone delusional. Some time after arriving Lotus Marsh, the Academic meets with a girl that looks exactly like her and discovers Jasmine's true intentions. Noted Academics *Jasmine *XD-07 As a Non-Player Character If not selected as Player Character, the role of the Academic in the storyline will be taken over by '''Commelina. She can be encountered when playing as any of the other Player Characters. Pwet ni Clyde malaki Overview Abilities : For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Skills: Academic. *Academics use a variety of attacks that hit a wide area from mid- to long-range. *Academics are flexible heroes with skills to deal damage, heal, and defend their allies. *Their low Strength and Vitality are offset by strong Agility and Intellect. Equipment : For a complete list of equipment available for this class, see Academic Equipment. *Cannon *Kabalas *Threaded Loops Specialization Engineer.png|Engineer Alchemist.png|Alchemist Shooting Star.png|Shooting Star Gear Master.png|Gear Master Adept.png|Adept Physician.png|Physician At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Academic class. Engineer Focuses on technology, improving Alfredo's potential and utilizes towers and mechanical ducks to aid her in battle. She uses the Cannon as her main weapon. Alchemist Harnesses the power of the elements, conjuring elemental attacks and slimes against her enemies. She uses the Kabala as her main weapon. Trivia *It is hinted during The Lie Detector using the Gurafinder that her true age is 23 years old, and that her new appearance resembles a 13 years old girl. However, due to her being an artificial creature with implanted memories it is unknown at which extent her "true age" may actually be true. *In one of her very early concept artworks, she has ears and tails proper of a Lotus Marsh Native, and heavily resembles Charti. *Her name at birth, Commelina, is the name of a flower which is characterized by having a very short lifespan. In other localizations Gallery Academic Sheet.jpg|Reference sheet Academic-Early.jpg|Early concept art Academic-Concept-Art.jpg|Concept art Academic Bonanza.jpg|Animation sheet Academic-Alfredo-Mecha-Duck.jpg|Official artwork with Alfredo and Mecha Duck Mecha-Duck-Sheet.jpg|Mecha Duck Category:Classes Category:Base Classes